The Baka Trap
by Tiger Shinigami
Summary: What happens when Duo gets a hold of a Chinese finger trap? Pink Ice Cream Truck? Magic Powers? What madness awaits?Bloopers are coming soon!*Complete*
1. Sleeping Shinigami

Hey! I just have to say that I don't own gundam wing or anything........um.....hehe, yeah. Please read and review, and no flames! Thanx and enjoy the show!

Chapter 1: Sleeping Shinigami

By: Tiger Shinigami

Heero made his way to his destination. He slowly and silently made it across the room to his unsuspecting prey. He fingered the weapon he chose in his hand. Soon he was standing over his victim and got ready to strike. He started to bang to pots and pans together, which made a loud noise. (gee, how did I know?) He banged them for a minute and then gave up and stopped. Duo didn't move in the least. He was still fast asleep. It was days like this when almost nothing could wake him.

Duo could sleep through almost anything, including the time when they were under a code red attack. While Heero and the others were busy fighting off mobile dolls, Duo was still in bed catching Z's. 

"Hn." he grunted. Heero gave Duo a punch in the face. Duo didn't notice. Heero was running out of ideas fast. Then he went and retrieved his main weapon that he used when it came to waking Duo up. After he got it, he stood in a firm position, and locked on his target. Then dumped a bucket of freezing cold water over Duo's sleeping head. '_this has to wake him up'_ He thought to himself. Unfortunately, Duo didn't even twitch.

Then Heero said in his usual monotone. "Hey Duo, Quatre is making bacon in the kitchen." Suddenly Duo sprung up wide-awake. 

"Wha? Where?!"

"Good, your up. Hurry up and get ready to go."

"Huh? Where are we going this time?"

"On a mission."

"Well I know that much, why else would we be going?" Heero was beginning to grow tired of Duo already. 

"Hurry up and get dressed" Heero sighed. It was going to be a long day........

~~

What is the mission going to be? Why does Duo only wake up to the word 'bacon'? And Why does Trowa's hair go 'whoosh'? Find out in the next chapter! (Well ok, you may not find out about Trowa's hair, or why Duo wakes up to the word bacon, but read the next chapter anyhoo!)


	2. Peace, Quiet, and Duo

No, I do not own Gundam Wing, but I am putting it on my Christmas list! Oh and I know my spelling and stuff stink but what can I say, English is my worst subject and the spell check doesn't work on my computer for some strange reason.  


Chapter 2: Peace, Quiet, and Duo 

By: Tiger Shinigami

It was around 5:00 p.m. when the pilots got back from their mission. They had just broken into a low-level security prison that was right next to Chinatown. They had to break in it in order to get information for the Preventers. The mission was extremely easy, but they were still exhausted after the day's work. 

"Quatre, what were you thinking today?!" Wufei yelled.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
They are at the guard's gate that leads into the prison. Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei are in one group and hiding in the shadows. Trowa turned to Quatre. 

"Quatre, you distract the guards." 

"Okay." But then Quatre got an idea that would be able to help them. He walked up to one of the guards, and Quatre wasn't planning on distracting them either. He had something else he was going to try. 

"Hey! You there!" The guard was looking at Quatre. Quatre waved his hand through the air 

"You don't need to see my identification" 

"Huh?" 

"These aren't the droids you're looking for." He continued to wave his hand around. 

"What?" Quatre was getting a very confused look from the guard, but somehow he didn't catch it. 

"Move along." He said with one final hand wave. 

"What are you talking about-" However he couldn't finish because Trowa knocked him unconscious. 

*End flashback*  
  
"Well, I thought it might work......" Quatre said timidly. 

"I think you have been watching too many of Duo's movies." Heero cut in. 

"Where is he anyway? He was supposed to be with you Heero." Trowa said. Heero just stood there a moment, then sighed. 

"He went off right before we left, I think he went to explore the town or something."  
  
It was 2 hours later, and Duo still hadn't come back yet. Quatre was getting worried, Heero hoped he hadn't been captured because then they would have to go through the trouble of rescuing him, Trowa knew Duo could take care of himself at times like this, and, well, Wufei didn't care. The pilots were busy doing various things, Quatre sipping tea, Heero on his laptop, Trowa reading a magazine, and Wufei sharpening his katana. Just then the door flew open, startling everyone. Duo stepped out with a huge grin on his face, as usual. 

"Hey guys! Did ya miss me?!" Everyone just stared for a moment, but then the silence was broken. The reactions were mixed. 

"What took you so long?! Where were you? We......well, I've been worried about you!" 

"Lighten up Quatre, I wasn't gone that long." 

"What was that? Disappearing on us like that?! That is just the kind of thing that you would do Maxwell. It takes a stupid fool to take off on his teammates without telling them where he goes! Well, don't just stand there! Say something! Are you even listening to me?!" Duo just stood there the entire time. He didn't seem to catch anything that Wufei had said. He had a confused look on his face and started scratching his head. However, there was a good reason behind all of this. Lets go to Duo's point of view for a little bit and see why...

~Duo's point of veiw~

Wufei stood their yelling and fuming. 

"Injustice? Injustice?! Injustice, injustice injustice. Injustice, Injustice! Injustice! Injustice? Injustice! Injustice! Injustice?!" Duo cocked his head slightly to the side and scratched his head, and blinked in confusion.

~End Duo's point of view~

Oh, poor, poor Duo. It's really not his fault after all. 

"Are you listening to me?"

"Its about time you got back." Heero interrupted. "What were you doing anyway?" 

Duo looked his way, like nothing at all had happened. "I just wanted to see the local shops and stuff, that's all. Is there a problem with doing that?!" 

"Well, you could have at least told us first." Quatre said as he sipped his tea. Trowa looked up from his reading and noticed Duo had a small shopping bag in one hand. 

"What's that you've got there?" 

"Huh? Oh, just some things that I picked up." Duo opened it up and brought out a paper lantern, paper mache dragon, and some sort of small paper tube. "Check it out! Aren't they cool?!" Duo held them up in the air. 

"Um, yeah, but what is that thing?" Quatre said, pointing to the small paper tube. 

"It's........um........Its a.........." 

"Chinese finger trap, you numbskull." Wufei put in. Duo put one of his fingers in the finger trap. 

"Cool." He said to himself. The pilots went back to whatever they were doing, while Duo ran off to his room to play with his new "amusing" toys.  
  
The gundam pilots were inviting some company over for dinner. Quatre had somehow ended up with the job of phoning everyone and inviting them. Quatre picked up the phone and dialed Zech's number. 

"Hello?" 

"Hello, Zechs?" 

"Yes? Is that you Quatre?" 

"Yes, that's right." 

"How can I help you Quatre?" 

"Well, we over here were wondering if you could come over for dinner tonight. We just want to spend some time with fellow Preventers and relax for a bit. Are you interested in coming?" 

"I'm sorry, Quatre, I just can't do that. You see, my hands are covered in innocent blood. I can't come over and celebrate with you." 

"That's alright Milliardo, all of us have kill many in the past, but that doesn't mean...." 

"No, you don't understand. I just killed a pig that I am going to cook for dinner, my hands are covered in blood, I have you on speaker phone." Quatre blinked. There was a pause. 

"Well, um, why don't you wash your hands then?" 

"You know, that's a good idea. When can I come over?"  
  
Quatre finished with Zechs and called Sally, and Noin. They didn't invite Relena over because no one wanted her around. They were all able to come. However, things won't go according to plan.......  
  
  
What is going to happen now? What is Duo going to do with a Chinese finger trap? Find out in the next chapter! 


	3. The Trouble Begins

Hey peoples! That's my greeting. The reason why it took so long for me to post this was because I had it written on paper, I just had to type it up. I wrote another fic too, called 'The Funeral of the Pink Pacifist Princess'. Oh, and I had to make a minor change in the second chapter. The guests haven't started arriving yet. And no, I don't own Gundam Wing. Just read pleaz!

Chapter 3: The Trouble Begins

By: Tiger Shinigami

Zechs, Noin, and Sally were going to be at the pilot's house in half an hour. Quatre was busy in the kitchen with Trowa getting dinner ready, Heero was still on his laptop, and Wufei was watching Justice League. He kept mumbling curses and such whenever Wonder Woman or Hawkgirl said or did anything. Duo emerged from his room with the Chinese finger trap on his left pointer finger. He snuck out into the living room as quiet as can be. Crawling around on his belly G. I. Joe style, he slowly made his way to where Heero was typing on his laptop. Heero was so into what he was doing, he didn't notice the God of Death creeping up on him. Duo waited until Heero's right arm was hanging down. Then he forced Heero's pointer finger into the trap along with his. Heero didn't notice until it was too late. 

"What the heck...."Heero looked down and saw Duo. Duo sprang up from the floor.

"What did you just do?" Heero looked at Duo straight in the eye. Duo was looking guilty, and he was sweating. 

"Me? Oh I didn't do a thing!" Heero looked at his finger, which was trapped with Duo's. Then he gave Duo the Heero Yuy death glare (TM) 

"Well, Wadda know, looks like we're stuck!" Heero just jerked his finger in an attempt to free himself from the baka trap. He almost showed a sign of surprise when his finger didn't budge in the least. He tugged again and again but to no avail. Pretty soon he was gripping his arm and using his entire body to try and free his finger. 

"Uaaa, Heero, you're just playing around right?! Please tell me you could get out if you wanted too!" Duo had the look of panick on his face. Heero resumed being absent to any emotion.

"Duo, what is this? How come I can't get out of it?"

"How should I know??!! There is suppose to be a way to get out of these things, but I don't know what it is!" Both of them started tugging with all their might, yet the finger trap showed no signs of breaking.

"Aw man, this is just too weird!" Duo said just to break the lasting silence. They gave up after a few minutes plopped down on the couch. Heero has an annoyed look on his face.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Duo looking up to see the death glare (TM) that Heero was giving him.

"We need to find a way to get this finger trap off, and before everyone gets here."

Wufei looked up from the T.V. "What was that?"

"Uuu, nothing!" Duo was obiously covering something up. Literally. He covered the finger trap up quickly with a nerby blanket. Wufei got up and walked over to them. He ripped up the blanket and saw the situation.

"THAT is the problem?! Hahahahaha!" Wufei was bursting out laughing. He could hardly keep himself from rolling around on the floor. Then, when he finally got himself together, he said "This is no problem. Back in L5 this happened all the time. I was the only person who knew how to get out of these things. This should be no problem."

He knelt down on his knees so the finger trap was eye level. "In order to come apart, you must come together." He explained. He pushed the trap together, but it did not free Heero and Duo. Wufei's face vaulted. 

"Um, let me try again." Wufei was starting to sweat now and he looked like he was going to panic. He was acting hysterical. He tried to release them a second time and nothing happened. 

"Wow Wufei, this sure is getting us somewhere." Duo said sarcastically. 

"I-I don't know what the problem is!! It's just impossible......" Wufei was so shocked, that no one had seen the look he had on his before.

"C'mon, lets go find a way to get this thing off." Heero got up and dragged Duo with him. He led them outside in the backyard of the current safehouse. Heero reached back a pulled his gun out of thin air, like always, and aimed at the finger trap. 

"Hold still." He said while choosing the right spot to aim. 

*Bang*

Heero's aim was perfect, but the bullet bounced off the finger trap. Heero was just as astonished as Duo was when they saw this. The bullet bounced off then killed a squirrel in a nearby tree. 

"What is going on here?" Heero said in an annoyed tone. He soon disappeared into the house dragging Duo with him. Heero led them into their room and sat down at the desk, which had his laptop on it. Heero opened his laptop and began to type furiously. However, since he was typing with only one hand, it wasn't very fast.

"Uh, Heero? What are you doing?" Duo asked confusedly. (Is that even a word?) 

"Contacting Dr.J, He'll know what to do." Heero replied without looking up. Then the familiar face of Dr.J appeared on the screen.

"Well, what can I do for you boys?" He greeted.

"This baka over here got us stuck in a Chinese finger trap, and we can't figure out how to get it off." Heero said giving Duo a semi-glare, therefore we don't have to put the trademark sign.

"A finger trap you say? Bah, I got stuck in one of those things way back when I was a little lad. Why, thats the reason why I have a robotic arm, I just couldn't get the trap off!" This was not good news for Heero and Duo, not good at all.

"But what about all the other robotic stuff? What explains that?" Duo asked, he just _had _to know.

"Well, the one robotic arm stuck out too much, so I had to add some other things in order to balance it all out. And besides, its all very cool looking." This was not the answer Heero was expecting, but he didn't let his surprise show. 

"Sooooooo...... we're stuck like this?" Duo asked.

"I'm afraid so. There is really nothing you can do." Dr.J said shaking his head.

"I'm not going to give up so soon! I will not be subdued by a puny little roll of paper!!! I won't turn into a half-man half-robot either!!! I will prevail no matter what!!!! For I am the perfect soldier!!!" Heero yelled while standing on the chair proudly. Then he looked down to notice the gaping Duo and Dr.J. "Did I just say that outloud?" He asked quietly. Duo nodded, very concerned about the metal stability of his friend. Heero got off the chair, closed the laptop, and then led them into the living room.

When they got in the living room they found Wufei sitting with his head down and saying over and over to himself "I am too weak to help people with Chinese finger traps. I am too weak to help people with Chinese finger traps." Quatre was sitting next to him and patted him on the back while Wufei started crying, head cuffed in his hands. 

"There, there.." Quatre was helping a torn apart Wufei, even though he thought Wufei was acting just a little pathetic. Then he looked up at Heero and Duo. That is when he noticed the finger trap.

End chapter 3! The best part is yet to come, don't give up on me! Like Lord of the Rings? Go read my friends fic! Her pen name is Windrige Shinigami.


	4. Try and Try again

Ah yes, the third chapter! Well, here it is, and I'm so wonderfully happy because there has been so many kind people who have sent in reviews. I also want to thank those who reviewed my friend's story, she is much happier now! This fic may sound a lot like a Dexter's Lab episode, but the ending will be different and much better. I swear! Hehe, no, I do not own Gundam Wing, I didn't get it for Christmas. *Sniff* Oh well....

Chapter 4: Try and Try again

By:Tiger Shinigami

Quatre looked at the trap for a moment, then he looked up at Heero and Duo. 

"So this is what Wufei was talking about. At first I thought he was joking, but I guess its all true, you guys really are stuck in a Chinese finger trap after all."

"Yeah well, we've been trying to get this thing off, but nothing we try will." Duo said.

"I tried shooting at it." Heero stated.

"And?"

"The bullet bounced off." Quatre gave Heero a questioning glance, then went back to business.

"Come on, let's get that thing off before the guests arrive." Quatre led Heero and Duo into the office. He grabbed a pair of scissors.

"Both of you sit down, this won't take long." Quatre thought of this more as a chore rather than an attempt. However, he was about to see why they haven't gotten the trap off yet. He found the gap in between their fingers and used the scissors to cut the trap in half, only the scissors didn't cut. Quatre tried harder and harder with the scissors but the trap couldn't be cut. He threw the scissors aside and put his hands on his hips. 

"Looks like we'll have to try something else." He said, slightly surprised still over the scissors not being able to cut the trap. 

"RRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOMMMMM!!!" said the chain saw. Quatre had his goggles on and was now carefully choosing the right spot to cut on the finger trap with the chain saw he now had in his hands.

"Aw man, I can't watch!!" Duo said covering his eyes and looking away. Quatre brought the chain saw down on the trap and tried to chop it. Instead of cutting the trap, the chain-saw's teeth were numbed down. Soon the chain saw just gave up and smoke filled the room. This caused the fire alarm to go off. That caused to firefighters to come. This caused them to use the fire truck. This is a very good example of cause and effect and-

A whole bunch of Chinese people who appear later in the story: GET ON WITH IT!!!

Oh yes, right. Anyway, Quatre, Heero, and Duo stood outside soaking wet because the firefighters had sprayed them thinking there was a fire. They stood there watching the scene before them.

"Oh yeah Quatre, that worked well!!" Duo said moving his free arm through the air. After they convinced the firefighters to leave they returned inside the house. There they saw a confused Trowa and an angry Wufei, who had gotten over his finger trap fit. 

".........." Trowa asked. Quatre sighed.

"These two are stuck together because of this Chinese finger trap."

"....." Trowa stated.

"No, I didn't call the fire department, when I was trying to cut the trap with a chain-saw, the thing busted and smoked up the whole room. That made the fire alarm go off, which made the fire department come and use a fire truck, and this is a very good example of cause and eff-"

"........" Trowa stated, interrupting Quatre.

"Sorry, getting off topic here. Anyway, we can't seem to figure out how to get this thing off."

"I know of a way." Heero said unexpectedly.

"No Heero, you are not going to cut your or Duo's fingers off." Quatre said.

"Darn...." Heero said clenching his fist. (Since the other hand is stuck in the finger trap)

"Come on you guys, we have to figure out how to get this off before they-"

*Ding-Dong*

"-get here." Quatre finished timidly.

OOOOO, cliffhanger!! I love doing those. Anyhoo, I have already started the next chapter, and I promise that is will be very very very very very very very very very very *****pants heavily* very very very very funny!! So don't go anywhere!


	5. Operation Cover Up

Yay! The 5th chapter is up! This one is going to be really good. 

Chapter 5: Operation Cover-up

By: Tiger Shinigami

"Aw man, they're here! What are we gonna do now! They can't see us like this!" Duo said panicking.

"I've got an idea that probably will work if we do everything right. Duo, Heero, come with me." Trowa said surprisingly.

Trowa, Heero, and Duo disappeared from sight while Quatre answered the door.

"Well, hi there Quatre."

"Hello Sally, um, please, come in."

Sally entered the house and immediately noticed the lack of the ever-so-present noise in the house. 

"Why is it so quiet around here? And where are the others?"

"Well, Zechs and Noin aren't here yet-"

"No, I mean Heero, Duo, and Trowa." There was a slight pause.

"Um, they are around here somewhere..." Trowa walked up the Quatre and Sally suddenly. 

"Duo won't be joining us for dinner tonight." He said casually. Quatre gave him a questioning look.

"Why is that?" Sally said, thinking that Quatre and Trowa were acting slightly suspicious.

"Because Duo's sick." Trowa said with not even a hint of emotion."You can see him if you like." Sally nodded. "Follow me." Quatre couldn't help but wonder at what Trowa had up his sleeve, so he decided to follow also. Trowa led them into the Bedroom that Heero and Duo shared. Duo was lying in his bed with only his head visible. The strange part was that Heero was no where to be seen. Quatre was amazed how Trowa came up with something like this so quickly.

Duo looked up at Sally. His face was covered in sweat, and his eyes were red and puffy.

"He-Hello?" He asked meekly. It sounded like his nose was clogged up. Quatre actually thought for a second that Duo really was sick, but then Trowa gave him a slight nod of reassurance that he was just fine.

"Hello Duo. My, you really are sick, how are you feeling?" Sally said with a notable hint of concern in her voice.

"Oh, just fine thank you. The guys have been really nice to me lately, its been *cough* *cough* wonderful." He said in just over a whisper. He didn't seem very strong since he didn't move one bit. 

"You don't look so good Duo." Sally said with full concern now. She turned around to face Trowa. "How long has he been like this? Why weren't the Preventers notified?" 

"He hasn't been like this long, and it's only a cold. He will be better around tomorrow." Trowa said.

"Elizabeth! I'm come'n to join ya! Elizabeth!" Duo said while reaching out with his right hand. Quatre turned away and covered his mouth so Sally wouldn't see Quatre laughing to himself. Sally grew more and more worried.

" *cough* *cough* Now, leave me. I need to be alone right now." And with that Duo smiled meekly. Sally's eyes grew moist for a second. Then she turned away and walked out of the room with Quatre and Trowa. The second after the door was closed behind her Duo sprang up from bed. 

"Man, I thought she'd never leave!" He said wiping the water off of his face with his shirtsleeve. "Ok Heero, the coast is clear." Then, along side the left side of the bed something was moving under the blanket the was draped off the side. Heero soon emerged and stood up. 

"Duo."

"Yeah?"

"Omea o korosu."

"Yeah, whatever. I mean come on, first it's Relena, then Zechs, then me, then the docs, then Quatre. And you know what all of those people have in common? They are all alive today. You wore out that line, no one's scared of it anymore."

~~

Well, I think that chapter turned out pretty well, but I need reviews! Oh, and just wanted to let everyone know that I will not leave this story unfinished or make anyone wait months for a new chapter, I know how annoying it is when that happens. And look! Its Trowa!! Well, kinda... ///* X-Wing:

8==(O)==8 Tie Fighter: |o|


	6. Death, Doom, and Destruction: Dinner Tim...

Chapter 6 is done already! I woke up really early and suddenly had a whole bunch of ideas for some reason. And no, I do not own Gundam Wing or else I would have built actual gundams by now. I don't know how I would do that, but that really doesn't matter now. And there is a lot of Relena hating in this chapter and the next one, just to let ya know. ;)

Chapter 6: Death, Doom, and Destruction: Dinner Time

By: Tiger Shinigami

Trowa, Quatre, and Sally were just coming back into the living room. 

"So, where is Heero?" she asked suddenly.

"Well, he's, um.."

*Ding Dong*

"Whoops, there's the door. I'll get it!" Quatre ran up to the front door just so he could avoid Sally's question. He opened it to find Zechs and Noin.

"Hello Zechs, Noin, how are you guys today?" he said somewhat quickly.

"Just fine thank you. Um, may we come in?" Noin said in a polite tone.

"Hm? Oh! Of course, do come in." Quatre said coming back from dreamland. Noin and Zechs followed Quatre to the living room where Sally was trying to get some answers out of Trowa.

"What do you mean he's on a mission that is so secret that I don't know about it?! If he was assigned a mission then I would know about it!" Sally said growing more agitated by the minute.

"That's because the mission is just for us Gundam pilots, it has nothing to do with the Preventers."

"I see...." She said in an I-don't-entirely-believe-you sort of tone. Then they both noticed Zechs, Noin, and Quatre standing there.

"Hello Sally." Zechs said casually.

"Good to see you, Zechs, Noin, did you know that Duo is sick?" She said.

"Really? I didn't know that." Noin said in a somewhat surprised tone.

"Come. I'll show him to you." Trowa said and led them where Duo was. Quatre wanted to get Sally away from that room so she wouldn't overhear anything that might give them away. 

"Can I get you anything?" He asked in his polite tone.

"Yes I would, thank you. I would like a coffee please, extra salt."

"Salt?"

"Yes, I always drink my coffee extra salty." Quatre blinked. He didn't let her see his surprise though. On his way to the kitchen he heard from Duo's room "Elizabeth! I'm com'n to join ya! Elizabeth!" Quatre chuckled to himself. Then he moaned because he knew this dinner was going to be a disaster. 

Later Noin and Zechs came back into the living room along with Trowa. Soon everyone was busy chatting about this and that. Wufei was sitting on the couch eating potato chips. 

"Don't start snacking Wufei, we are about to eat dinner." Quatre said.

__

Still a little while later.....

Everyone was sitting down at the table with a feast fit for a king in front of them. They all were digging into their meals when something strange happened.

__

RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!RRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!

Sirens filled the air and soon red lights were flashing everywhere.

"Oh no! Not now!! It can't be!" Wufei said.

"Everyone, Battle stations!! Defcon 4!! Go!!!" Quatre said to Trowa and Wufei.

The three leapt from the table at once and went to various places. Wufei went over to a bookshelf and tugged on a book. A section of books flipped down to reveal a radar. Wufei put on a headset and sat down. Quatre slid back a small picture on the wall to reveal a red button. He pressed it and a section of the floor came up and formed a control panel with many knobs and bottons and a small screen in the center. Trowa ran up the stairs to one of the towers. He stomped his foot in a certain place three times and a gunner station came up from the floor. Noin, Zechs, and Sally just sat at the table dumbfounded. They looked at each other and shrugged. 

"Wufei! What's its position?" Quatre yelled over the sirens.

"10 miles and closing, point 0569" Wufei said.

"Target locked. Waiting for permission to fire." Trowa said over the intercom.

"Target is coming into firing range in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1....."

"FIRE!!" Quatre shouted after Wufei finished counting. Trowa fired a long-range homing missile. It looked like it would surely hit it, but the target fired at it and avoided it.

"Blast!Take us to Defcon 3." Quatre said when he saw this. A light spot on the wall that read 'Defcon 4' moved up to read 'Defcon 3'.

"Target 6 miles away, gaining speed, point 03641." Wufei said still monitoring the radar.

"They've gotten smarter since last time. Ok, time to go to plan B." Quatre said. Then he pressed a number of buttons on the control panel. Then he watched the screen. Along side the road leading to the pilot's house a sign popped up. It read 'The Color Pink Is Not Allowed On This Perimeter' When the target, which is a pink limo, came to it, it slowed down dramatically but then continued on its way towards the house.

"They are still coming through!!" Trowa said 

"1 mile away and closing in." Wufei said in a slightly panicked tone. 

"Defcon 1!!! Defcon 1!!! We need to get the civilians to safety. Noin, Zechs, Sally, come with me." Quatre led them to the kitchen. He peeled up a small piece of the linolium and revealed a staircase leading down into an underground room with cots and a refrigerator.

"Everyone abandon operations! Make your way to the shelter now!!" He yelled over the comlink while Sally, Noin, and Zechs went into the small room. Soon Trowa and Wufei were there too. Quatre was starting to close the hatch when Sally spoke up.

"Wait, what about Duo?" Quatre paused to think for a second.

"Um, he's sick so no one will bother him." He knew that that was a really lame excuse, but there was nothing they could do. Hopefully he and Heero would get somewhere that was safe in time. Quatre finished closing the hatch and locked it. 

Meanwhile, over in Heero and Duo's bedroom.....

".....and then I would send a pack of hungry wolves after you with no where to run to. Then I would take your battered body to the junkyard and put it through the grinder. After that I would be left with a cube of what use to be you. I would be left with no other choice but to burn you and scatter your ashes out to sea."

"Yeah whatever, you will never do that stuff to me and you know it pal." Heero narrowed his eyes. Then they were interrupted by sirens and flashing red lights. 

"Oh no......" Heero said, his eyes open wide.

"Well what are we gonna do?" 

"Hurry! In the closet! It's the closest place we have that is safe." They both ran into the closet and sat down. Heero was looking a little on the scared side Duo noticed, and he had his gun at the ready. They both sat there and waited. Neither of them dared to move or speak. There was a series of quick knocks on the front door, then there was the loud thud of the door as it was broken down. None of them could see it, but the foyer of the house was filled with pink smoke. Then a lone figure made its way in. It was the worst, horrible, ugly, wretched, spoiled, annoying, monster that was ever born, Relena.

End chapter 6! Wow, 6 chapters, I never thought that I would go that far. I am also very happy for all of the reviews that I've been getting, I feel so loved!! Oh yeah, and I didn't come up with the trowa emoticon, and my friend didn't either, she just told me about it. 


	7. Magic Powers?

Here it is! Not much to say here, except that I thank all of the readers out there who takes the time to read my work. And no one needs to worry about me having a writer's block; I actually know what is going to happen throughout the entire story, wow! A plot! Cool.

Chapter 7: Magic Powers?

By: Tiger Shinigami

Everyone got their earplugs and braced themselves, for they knew what was going to happen next.

"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRROOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The sound was so loud and high pitched that several of the chinaware shattered. Back in the closet Heero was getting more and more tense. He started breathing heavily. 

"Calm down Heero, I'm scared too, but it's going to be ok." Duo said patting his friend on the back. 

gggggrrrrrrrowwwwwwwwlllll!!

"Whoops, looks like I'm hungry." Duo said, and with that he reached back into his hair and pulled out a Snickers bar and started eating it. Heero just stared at him, the pink one all forgotten.

"What?!" Heero just turned away and shook his head. Oh the poor doomed child... Then there was the sound of fast footsteps all throughout the house. The footsteps moved away from the kitchen and started going into the bedrooms one by one. Soon Relena was only one room away from where Duo and Heero were hiding.

Meanwhile, back in the underground room.....

'Now what? There is nothing we can do....' Quatre thought to himself. All he could do was hope that Heero, and Duo, were safe from the clutches of the Pacifist Princess.

"Don't worry, I've got an idea." Trowa said, surprising everyone. He opened the hatch a crack and peeked out. Then he got out and quietly closed the hatch behind him. After he left Quatre moved over to a small screen embedded in the wall. On the screen was the living room with Trowa in it. Everyone gathered around and watched to see what Trowa was going to do.

Back in Duo and Heero's bedroom Relena was searching the place. She was looking under the beds and even checked inside a vase, wondering where Heero was. She was about to open the closet when she heard her name being called.

"Miss Relena!!!!!!!!" She ran as fast as she could to where she heard her name. She was getting all excited thinking that Heero had finally come to his senses after all these years. She was very dissapointed when she saw Trowa standing there.

"What do you want?! I am busy looking for Heero you know!!!" She said with her hands on her hips.

"You don't need to look for Heero." He said while waving his hand through the air.

"I don't need to look for Heero." She said while staring into nothingness.

"You will never bother him ever again."

"I will never bother him ever again."

"Now go home and destroy everything you own that is pink."

"I will go home and destroy everything I own that is pink." She said. She hadn't blinked at all after Trowa started his mind trick technique. Relena turned around stiffly, still not blinking, and walked out of the house. Trowa watched as she drove away. 

Back in the secure underground room, everyone was staring at the screen, without blinking too. It wasn't until the all clear siren sounded that they all woke up from their trance. Everyone got out of the shelter and went back up to the kitchen. Then they gathered with Trowa in the living room. They got engaged in boring conversation and the like. Quatre was too busy thinking to himself at the time though.

'Is Trowa psychic?' He thought to himself.

"No I'm not." Trowa said.

"Oh, ok." Quatre said, letting out a sigh of relief and left to go to the kitchen.

Back to Heero and Duo.........

"Um, Heero, I think we have a problem." He said, partly to break the silence, and partly to tell Heero that something was wrong.

"What is it now, Duo?" He said impatiently.

"Well..... um.... I kinda have to go.."

"What do you mean?"

"I've got to go to the bathroom!" he said with a shameful look on his face. Heero just stared at Duo.

"Ah, I think I know of a way." He led Duo to the bathroom.

"Just close the door on the trap, we know it's strong enough."

"Thanx Heero!" Heero said outside beside the door with his arm hung up in the trap. He waited for a minute before even more trouble came into view.

"I think we have another problem..." Duo said from the bathroom.

"What?"

"I can't reach the toilet....." Duo stood there trying to stretch his arm out so he could grasp on to the sink and pull himself that way, it didn't work. Heero sighed and opened the door. He pulled Duo out of the bathroom and down the hallway. Then he opened a door and stepped through. they found themselves in Quatre's garage. 

"What do you have in mind Heero??" Duo said while Heero led them to a black Hummer.

"Your about to find out." He said while crawling into the driver's seat.

WAHAHAHA!!! I love cliffhangers, they are so fun! Would you believe that I have never seen a single episode of Gundam Wing? "How do you know all the characters so well?" you ask. The answer is simple, the internet! And whenever my DVD arrives I will watch Gundam Wing and, well, you get the point. 


	8. Ice Cream Truck of Doom

I am SO happy right now!!! My Gundam Wing DVD arrived from amizon.com!! I bad part is I had to wait five whole days! I now know the characters a little better now, I think do think that Lady Une is really ugly, hehe. Anyway, I have plenty of things planned for the story, so don't go anywhere! Oh, and I don't own Gundam Wing.

Chapter 8: Ice Cream Truck of Doom

By: Tiger Shinigami

Heero put his seat belt on while Duo did the same. Then he put the keys in the, um, place where you put them to start up the car thingy, and turned. Instead of the smooth roar of the engine he expected, there was a studdering sound. Heero turned the keys again and the car still didn't start up. He gave up and after a few minutes, since it took a little while for Duo and Heero to crawl out of the car, Heero finally spoke up.

"We'll have to use a different vehicle." He said while searching the garage with his eyes. 

"Well, duh, what else were we gonna do?" Duo said while waving his hand around. Heero dragged Duo around as he searched for a car they could use. Unfortunately, almost all of Quatre's cars were being used by the magnags and wouldn't be back until a week or so. There was only one other car in the garage. It was hidden deep in a corner, a dark shadow covering most of it. Duo's eyes got wide when he saw Heero looking at.

"You've got to be kidding me! There is _no_ way I am going to ride in that thing!!" He said while pointing to the car. The car, or that's what it's suppose to be, is Quatre's personal Ice cream truck. The problem with the ice cream truck, was that it was bright pink.

"It may not look like much but we have no other choice." Heero said while grabbing the keys from a nearby rack. 

"Great. Just Great. Here we are stuck in a chinese finger trap, I have to go to the bathroom, and the only car we have left is this thing??!!" Duo said while waving his arm around. 

By the way, that reminds me, why is a shipment in a car and cargo in a ship? I have always wondered about that. Its just one of those strange things that-

Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Sally, Noin, and Zechs: GET ON WITH IT!!!

Oh, right, sorry. Anyway, so Heero and Duo made there way into the pink ice cream truck.

"Why does Quatre have this thing anyway?" Duo said while checking in the back of the truck for ice cream.

"He uses it sometimes as a distraction when under attack by she-who-must not-be-named."

"So that's why its p-p-pa-pa-p-pa-pa-"

"Pink." Heero said.

"Thank you."

"Hn." Heero started up the car, or truck.

"Ok, this is how we are going to do this, I grasp the wheel with my left hand and you grasp it with your right, understood?"

"Yeah I guess so. But why didn't Quatre try to stop her today using this ice cream truck?" Duo asked.

"They probably didn't have enough time or something, now can you please be quiet while we figure out how to drive this thing?"

"Sure, whatever..."

Back in the Living Room..........

"That was a tad interesting." Quatre said to the group.

"You know, I think its time we should be getting home." Noin said to Zechs. 

"I guess your right."

"I need to be going too." Sally said. With that Sally, Noin, and Zechs went through the front door and left. There was a strong silence in the house.

"Well, I think that went well." Quatre said, trying to cheer everyone up. Wufei gave him his shut-up-you-baka look. Trowa just stared into empty space. Quatre went into the next room and grabbed the phone. He dialed a number and waited for the person to pick up. It rang a few times until someone did. 

"Hello?!" The voice sounded stressed and panicked

"Hey, Duo, how are things going? Where are you?"

"Well, right now Heero is trying to drive with one hand and its not working very well!" There was lots of screeching and honking in the background and Duo was yelling over the phone.

"Does Heero have his laptop with him?" Quatre asked.

"Hold on a sec. Heero! Pull over or something!!"

"Of course I do." Was heard in the background.

"Good. I'm sending over a list of people who might be able to get that finger trap off."

"That won't be necessary." Came the reply from none other than Heero. Quatre blinked. Duo blinked. They both blinked. Did you know that whenever you blink your eyes are-

A group of Indians around a fire who appear later in the story: GET ON WITH IT!!!!!

Oops, hehe, there I go again. So after they both blinked and such, Heero said something that was even more confusing.

"I have already arranged for a meeting with someone who will be able to help us." He said. Quatre was just as confused as Duo was, and that very confused. 

"Ill call you back later, Bye." And with that Duo turned off the cell phone. "What exactly do you have in mind Heero?"

"First of all, here's a porta-potty for you to use." He said while pointing to a small blue booth on the side of a construction site they were parked in front of. "Second of all, Trowa and I know of a sure way to get this thing off. We are going to meet him." Later, after Duo had taken care of his business, Heero and Duo were driving again. The ice cream music was playing the entire time, and they both were getting very angry at the innocent music. The diving wasn't going so well either.

__

SSSCCCCCRRRRREEEEEEEEECCCCCCHHHHHH!!!!!

The pink ice cream truck rounded a corner roughly, hitting a fire hydrant in the process. There were branches that snagged on it all over the truck. The annoying music was still playing and there was a heard of screaming kids running after the ice cream truck. 

In his living room, Bob was sitting in his comfy chair, reading the paper, facing the window. He looked up when he heard the sound of an ice cream truck coming by. Then he saw a pink ice cream truck zoom past, then a large group of running kids, and then a mob of police cars, all with their sirens going. 

"Well that's a bit odd." He said to himself 

"Turn more to the left!!" Heero said, clearly not happy with the situation.

"Well, then how's this!!??" Duo yelled back jerking the wheel violently. They turned a bit too far to the left and were headed straight for a house. They had no time to turn away from it, so both of their eyes went wide with shock and terror, for one brief moment Heero actually showed emotion. They turned to each other, and at the same time they yelled at the top of their lungs:

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Then suddenly the ice cream truck went through the brink wall of the house, right past an old lady who was reading the newspaper. The truck kept going and went through the other wall and out into the street again. The old lady looked up for a moment, however she didn't seem to notice the huge holes in both of the walls, or the mob of rampaging kids running through waving money through the air, or the police cars passing in front of her.

"My, My! I think its going to rain," she said before turning back to her paper. Heero and Duo continued to drive around like crazy, followed by the mob of kids and a heard of police cars, sirens buzzing. Heero and Duo had grown tired long ago of the music constantly playing, it only took one punch in the speaker from Duo to shut it off. 

'This is definitely a long day....' Heero thought to himself

Wow! I think that this chapter was pretty funny, and I hope all of you peoples did too! I couldn't help but burst out laughing when I wrote this, I had fun doing it too! Oh, and did anyone know that this is my first fic? I kinda forgot to say that at the beginning.


	9. A Series of Unfortunate Events

This chapter is kinda scattered, so I can't think of a title other than No Name. Oh, did you know that my personality is split? One side is normal, that other is insane, who windrage shinigami has dubbed Nanashi. Trust me folks, you DO NOT want to meet Nanashi. Anyway, here's the story, and I don't own Gundam Wing.

Chapter 9: A Series of Unfortunate Events

By: Tiger Shinigami

Heero and Duo kept up the mad driving around the city. 

"Heero watch out for those kids walkin-"

BUMP BUMP BUMP BUMP BUMP BUMP BUMP

"Eh, um, nevermind.....eee...." He had the same look on his face as he did when Heero set his broken leg. They continued driving and made more of a mess of the city. During their rampage they managed to do the following:

*Crash into and/or through 22 buildings

*Run 4 red lights

*Cause at least 25 car accidents

*The entire city police force chasing them

*A mob of screaming kids chasing them

*Hit 2 stop signs

*3 dogs

*2 cats

*5 fire hydrants

*7 pedestrians

*and a partridge in a pear tree

Later they managed to loose the cops somehow, and since it was getting pretty late and dark outside all the kids had to go home. All seemed as if it was going to be ok finally, however this wasn't the case.

"Uh oh! Heero we have company!!!" Heero looked in his rear view mirror to see a pink limo tailing them closely from behind. "Blast!" He said while flooring the gas pedal, hoping to escape from the pink princess. 'But Trowa told me that she was going to destroy every thing she had that was pink, and that she would never bother me again, why is she doing this?' Heero thought. Maybe Trowa was loosing his touch.... They swiveled the truck violently in attempt to get away from the pink monster.

"HHHHHHEEEEEERRRRRROOO, CCCOOOOOMMMMEEE AAAANNNDDD KKKIIIILLLLL MMMMMMEEEEE!!!!!!" Relena sang while leaning out of her limo window.

"She's gaining on us!!" Duo yelled over the loud roar of the engine. Relena continued to lean further and further out of her window while yelling things to Heero, when suddenly she leaned a little too far over. 

"Yyyyyyoooouuuuu kkkkknnnnnooooowww yyyyooouuuu lllllooovvveeeee mmmmmeeeee-EEEEE!! Relena then fell out the window to the street below. She rolled and got herself covered from head to toe in scrapes and bruises.

"Whew." Heero sighed. "That was a close one."

"I'm just glad we made it out alive!" Duo said.

They drove on a bit longer until they made it to a large warehouse in the outskirts of town. Duo immediately recognized it to be the secret hanger where they kept their gundams. 

"What are we doing here?" He asked scratching his head.

"Trowa is meeting us here," He said. They both got out of the ice cream truck right before it somewhat exploded and burst into flame.

"Well, we're not going to use that again." Duo said while looking at the flaming inferno. Then Heero noticed a black hummer pull up behind them. "Here he is."

"Hey, waita minute, wasn't something wrong with that car??!! How come he's driving it?!" Trowa got out of the car and walked up to the baka trap victims. "Ok, when we left there was something wrong with it, how did you get it to work?" Duo half yelled.

"Hm? Oh, it was just out of gas." Heero and Duo just stood there, gaping. They could have avoided the whole ice cream truck affair, but they went through it all just because Heero didn't check the gas gauge. 

"Ah, nevermind that for now. Trowa, its time to get this thing off." Heero said while heading into the warehouse. Trowa followed, and of course Duo did because he didn't have a choice.

When they got inside Heero led them to the space in front of Wing Zero 

"Trowa, you know what to do." Was all he said.

"Right." He climbed up to the cockpit and got in. 

"Duo, stand still. Don't move." Heero said.

"Wha? Why?" But then he turned and saw Trowa aiming the buster rifle at the finger trap, and them. Duo's eyes went wide in shock.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ the rifle started to charge up.

"ARE YOU GUYS CRAZY??!! WE'LL BE BLOWN TO SMITHERINES!!" He yelled while looking at an absolutely calm Heero.

"Well, it will get the finger trap off." He said while looking at the buster rifle. Trowa was about to fire when something strange and unexpected occurred.

"HOLD IT!!!! HOLD IT!!!!!!" Everyone looked up to see me, the author running up to Heero and Duo.

"Hello. Um, if I may just say something here, hehe, thanx. You can't just blow Heero and Duo to kingdom come like that, first of all, they are the coolest characters from Gundam Wing and they are too cool to for something like that to happen. Second of all-" 

"Um, who are you?" Duo asked interrupting me and exchanging a questioning glance with Heero.

"Who am I? WHO AM I??!!! I am the author! I am the one doing this fic!!! And one day I shall take over the world and-"

"Don't you mean authoress?" Heero asked, somewhat impatiently.

"Technically, but I prefer author, It sounds cooler." Everyone blinked. "Anyway, second of all, Trowa, you would have mobs apon mobs of angry fans after you for killing the plot and story of Gundam Wing. Third, and most importantly, you would ruin my fic!" I said all in one breath, gasping for air.

"So I can't fire at them?" Trowa asked.

"No!"

"Ok then."

"Um, If I could get a word or two in, why did you do this to me and Heero?" Duo said while holding up the finger trap.

"Cause I thought it would be funny, and it is!" I started to burst out laughing. Heero gave me a death glare (TM) and Duo clenched his fist. 

"Sorry I am making you guys go through the trouble. But to make it up to you both, I will make sure that after this fic you will have enough money to make Quatre look poor." Heero and Duo just stared into empty space, mouths open in shock. "Anyway, time for me to go!" and I disappeared from sight.

Later, after Heero and Duo got over their state of shock, they got into the back seat of the Hummer, with Trowa driving. They drove home through the remains of what used to be a city, before Duo and Heero came along. When they got back to the house they found Quatre on the phone. He wasn't talking, so he was probably waiting for someone to pick up.

"Come on, pick up!" He said while it ringed again. Then Heero's cell phone rang. He picked it up.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hey, Heero, what has going on? Why is almost the entire city destroyed?" Everyone knew that Quatre was talking to Heero over the phone, even though they were standing only 3 yards from each other.

"Um, Quatre-" Duo began but Quatre cut him off.

"Quiet I'm on the phone!" He said before turning his attention back to his phone conversation. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged. 

"Um, Quatre?"

"Yes Heero?"

"I'm right behind you."

"Huh?" Quatre turned around.

"Could you hold on a second? I'm on the phone." Everyone looked at each other with questioning looks.

"Um, Quatre, I'm coming home now."

"Ok. Bye" Quatre hung up the phone and turned around and saw Heero, Duo, and Trowa. "Wow, that was fast."

"Hehe, um, yeah. Quatre can we have that list of people who might be able to help us?" Duo said, hoping that they wouldn't have an insane Arabian to deal with that night.

"Of course. So I guess you and Trowa couldn't get it off." He said while facing Heero.

"We were going to but, um, something got in the way." Quatre shrugged and left to get the list. That is when Heero noticed a pile of burnt clothing in a hamper sitting in front of the fireplace.

"What is that about?" He asked Trowa while pointing to the hamper.

"Well......"

*Flashback*

~Right after the guest left~

There is a fire blazing in the fireplace while Trowa sat in front of it reading a book in a comfy chair. Then Quatre walked into the room carrying a hamper full of his pink shirts. Trowa looked up curiously to see what he was doing. Quatre took one of the shirts and threw it into the fire. Then after a couple of seconds he threw in another one. One after one he threw the shirts in, and each one burned to ashes. After the fifth shirt Trowa spoke up.

"Quatre, why are you burning all of your pink shirts?" Quatre stopped for a moment and went into deep thought.

"I-I don't know." He said while looking at what he was doing, clearly confused. "I just saw that they were pink and had a sudden urge to destroy them. I don't really know what happened." Trowa smiled to himself. Maybe he could use his powers a little bit more often....

*end flashback*

"No reason. Wufei was trying to get Quatre mad."

"Wufei? He wouldn't do a thing like that, he doesn't have the mental capacity!!" Duo said is disbelief.

"I HEARD THAT!!!" Came from another room.

And then........ TO BE CONTINUED!!! WAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Who is on this list of Quatre's? What does Trowa have in mind? And what is up with Duo's pants? Read the next chapter! 


	10. Try and Try Some More

I'm not sure if this chapter is as good as the others, but that's ok. It has a little of Star Wars and Monty Python humor, just to let ya know. And no, I do not own Gundam Wing or anything, or monty python and the Holy Grail.

Chapter 10: Try and Try Some more

By: Tiger Shinigami

A few minutes later and Quatre was still getting this mysterious list of his. Duo, Heero, and Wufei were sitting in the living room. Heero and Duo were waiting for Quatre to get back, and Wufei was just sharpening his kantana. Suddenly a mischievous grin crawled onto Duo's face.

"Hey Wufei?"

"What is it Maxwell?" He said looking up and sighing impatiently.

"Which would you rather be, a weak dragon or a strong, pink, unicorn?" Wufei opened his mouth, but didn't speak at first. 

"No comment." Was all that he said before returning to his katana. Duo just grinned and sat back on the couch. Just then Quatre entered the room with a piece of paper in his hand. He walked over to Heero and Duo.

"Here's the list I told you guys about. It has a whole bunch of different people living around here who just might know how to get the finger trap off." Heero took the list from Quatre and read it over. 

"You're joking." He said while looking up.

"Not at all. All of these people have nothing to do with OZ, and they are the experts in each of their fields." Heero sighed.

"The only reason why I'm using this is because nothing else we try will work, and there is nothing left for us to do." Heero got up and headed out the door, shutting it closed behind him. However, he forgot that Duo was still attached to him, so he ended up slamming the door into Duo's face.

"Ouch!! Wh-What was that for?!?!?!" Heero just ignored him and dragged him outside and into the hummer. 

The list that Quatre had made was filled with odd people, but Heero and Duo were going to see them anyway. They drove on for about 10 minutes until they made it to their first destination, a construction site. There were about three men working in front of them using jackhammers on various bits of iron and steel. They walked up to one of them and didn't say a word. They brought up the finger trap silently. The worker nodded. Before they knew it the construction worker was using his jackhammer on the trap. When he realized that it did no good, he shook his head. 

Heero and Duo moved down the list. The next stop was in the woods. They found themselves sitting in front of a bond fire while a group of Indians were dancing around chanting things. The chief said some strange words in a different language while sprinkling a fine powder on the trap and closing his eyes. Duo sat with his head in his hand and Heero just sat there impatiently. When the chief found out his magic wouldn't work on the trap, he shook his head. 

There was a figure dressed in boxer shorts and a white T-shirt that stood before Heero and Duo. The person was black and had a shiny bald head. This was Mace Windu.(From Star Wars) The front of his T-shirt read "Jedi Rule."

"So, you want me to get the finger trap off for you?" He said in a tired voice.

"Well.... Yeah. If you would be so kind sir...." Duo was kinda creeped out by the man. 

"You guys are lucky I'm doing this, its Saturday and its supposed to be my day off." He turned around and pulled out a small metal object. He pressed a button on it and a purple blade extended. Mace held the lightsaber blade over the trap, pulled back, and swung down hard. The lightsaber was supposed to cut right through the trap, but it bounced backwards.

"What the....." Mace stared at the trap in amazement. "I-I think I need to get some sleep...." He said while staring uneasily at the trap.

Heero and Duo continued to go down the list. The psychic who tried to break the trap with his mind simply squinted at the trap, put his fingers on his temples, and gave up after two seconds. He shook his head in defeat. Later they found themselves standing in the presence of a handful of monks holding planks of wood. They walked around in a circle around Heero and Duo while chanting as a group in a monotonous voice:

"Pies lesu Domine, Dona eis requiem." *Whack* They whacked their heads with the planks of wood in unison. They repeated this a second time until they gave up and shook their heads.

"Aw man, this is just going swell, wouldn't you say so Heero?" Duo said in a sarcastic tone while getting in the Hummer. 

"Duo."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Whatever."

Meanwhile, back at the mansion, more trouble was brewing....

*Ding-Dong* Quatre sighed and got up to answer the door. He opened the door and found himself face to face with three men with strange looking eyes.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Yes." The answer was in monotone, with no hint of emotion whatsoever. "We want to see our master." The man hadn't blinked at all, and was staring into empty space. Quatre thought that it reminded him of something....

"Um, I don't know what you mean." He said while his mind was wondering what on earth was going on.

"They're here to see me Quatre, let them in." Trowa was standing behind him.

"Um, sure..." Quatre was confused. He went back to the living room and sat down. He gave a long sigh and looked over at Wufei. He was _still _sharpening his kantana.

"Haven't you done enough with that for today?" He asked. Wufei stopped sharpening and looked up.

"You can never get this thing too sharp." He said before going back to sharpening some more. Quatre got up to see what Trowa was doing. He had to know what was going on. He crept around and peered around the corner into the room that Trowa was in with the three mysterious people. Quatre soon heard Trowa's voice.

"Wait my minions, it is not yet time for us to strike."

"Yessssssss masssster......." The voices from the other three were very strange and creepy. Quatre knew by now that something strange was going on with Trowa. He crept back into the living room and sat down across from Wufei.

"Wufei, I think something is going on with Trowa." Wufei looked up.

"What do you mean?" He asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Well, Trowa is in the other room with three strange guys who are calling him 'master'. And he said something about 'Waiting for the time to strike' what do you think he's up to?"

"Yeah, that's a good one Quatre. You really have been hanging around Duo too much."

To be... CONTINUED!! Oh, I just love doing that... Sorry it took me so long to post this. Did you know that my English teacher got a haircut and she looks a lot like Katherine? Its kida creepy.....


	11. Dangerous Dreams

Not much to say here, only that I don't own Gundam Wing. 

Chapter 11: Dangerous Dreams

By: Tiger Shinigami

Heero leaned against the balcony wall. He looked down on the town below as the church bell rang in the background. Relena and her large group of followers were with here. Relena was looking at Heero.

"Excuse me, Miss Relena?" Said one of her friends. Relena ignored her and walked up to Heero.

"Here you go. It's an invitation to my birthday party tomorrow. I-I hope you'll be able to make it." She said while handing him a small envelope. All the girls behind her clapped as Relena smiled warmly. Suddenly Heero ripped the envelope in half. Relena gasped. The group behind her mysteriously disappears. She clenched her fist and had tears in her eyes.

"But.... But why...." Heero wiped the tear from her eye and walked past her.

"I'll kill you."

"Really?"

"No."

"Oh, ok. You really scared me there for a second!"

"Yeah." Heero smiled lazily. Then he quickly drew out his gun from no where and aimed at Relena's head.

*Bang* 

Heero opened his eyes and found that it was light outside. He had fallen asleep in the driver's seat of the Hummer when they ran out of gas that night. 

"Darn, It was only a dream......" He looked over in the other seat and saw Duo still sleeping.

It was a gloomy day and it looked as if it were going to rain. Heero stood on the top of a submarine with Relena behind him. Heero turned around with a gun in his hand and aimed at Relena.

"You're in over your head." Relena gasped as her eyes grew wide with fear. "Say goodbye, Relena." 

*Bang*

The shot didn't come from Heero's gun, there was a shot wound in his right arm.

"He- Heero..." Relena stared at Heero in shock.

"Who- Who are you?" He said while grasping his arm. Duo got up from the ground, gun still pointed at Heero.

"It's pretty obvious to anyone that you're the bad guy. Are you all right Lady?" Duo looked up. "Huh?" He said in confusion when he saw Relena rush over to Heero.

"Heero, are you okay?" Heero ignored her question and tried to run, but Duo shot again and hit his right leg. Heero collapsed on the metal decking.

"Don't overdo it. Remember, you're injured." Duo said while still pointing the gun at Heero. Just then Relena stepped up in front of Heero. 

"Oh, come on, what is up with you? You guys are on the same side you know, but I bet you're too stupid to figure something like that out. And Heero, come on! You get shot in the arm, so you flip over? What is up with that? And..." Relena kept on blabbing on and on, dissing Heero, Duo, and all of the other characters. Duo just stared at her, until he realized that he had a gun in his hand. He held up the gun and shot Relena right in the heart. She fell over dead with a loud thud. Heero looked up.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Duo was very happy at the fact that he had shut the pink princess up, once and for all, however it was too good to be true...

"Duo, wake up."

"Duo!"

"Huh?" Duo opened his eyes to find him self looking over at Heero. "Aw man, it was just a dream wasn't it?"

"Just get up, we have to find a way back to the house." Just then Duo looked out the window to see where they were.

"Hey, I know where we are, this is the place where I bought this stupid thing." Heero realized something important, his eyes grew wide.

"What did you say?"

"This is the place where I bought the finger trap he said while pointing to an old looking shop with Chinese writing above the door.

"Come on." Heero quickly got out of the car, dragging the braided American behind him. They ran up to the door. Heero peered through the window and frowned at what he saw. Inside the place was completely bare. The lights weren't on either. 

"Duo, are you sure this is the place?"

"Yeah, this is it all right." He turned and noticed a small note posted on the door. "Hey, what's this?" He picked up the note and read it out loud. "Sorry, we have moved. We are now located at the L3 colony, sector 3, corner of Conch St. and Coral St, 3333." 

"We have to go there immediately." Heero said, determination in his eyes. 

Meanwhile, back at the house, things were getting worse by the minute...

"Wufei, you have to believe me, something is going on with Trowa!" Quatre stood in front of him, begging him for help. 

'Why won't anyone believe me around here anymore?' Quatre thought.

"Because usually you're wrong." Quatre spun around to see Trowa leaning on the doorframe.

"Trowa, can you read my mind?"

"No, what makes you say that?" He asked casually.

"You're lying! I think you can Trowa. But did you have to lie to me?" Quatre was hurt that his best friend would lie to him about some thing like that. Trowa sat down on the couch, across the room from Wufei, who was reading the paper.

"Wufei! I'll trying to tell you Trowa has magic powers!" He said while standing over Wufei. Just then a piece of toast floated through the air, right in front of Quatre, and landed in Trowa's hand. Quatre's eyes were open wide in disbelief. 'So thats how he always beats me at pool...' He thought

"See!! Did you see that?!?! He just moved that piece of toast with his mind!!!" He said while shaking Wufei by the shoulders. Wufei looked up from his paper.

"What are you talking about?" He said.

"But.... Didn't you just see...... He..... but... ah....." Quatre was feeling alone at that time. It seemed as if there was no one out in the world that would help him.

"Wufei! Listen to me! Trowa has magic powers and is going to take over the world with his evil minions!!!!" He yelled into Wufei's ear. Wufei looked at him like he didn't care.

"That's it, I'm putting myself up for adoption. I need to get away from this mad house." He said while getting up and walking away.

"Don't you see?!?! He's already begun to invade your mind and make you one of his minions!!!" He said somewhat chasing after Wufei. Then the three strange people that Trowa had talked to before appeared in the doorway, blocking the only way of escape for Quatre and Wufei.

"You two aren't going anywhere." Trowa said without looking up to face them.

~~

I think this chapter turned out pretty good. Now on to..... ANSWER THE REVIEWER TIME!!!!!!!

Dear Hyper Pegesus: If you look in Chapter 8 Duo uses a porta potty on the side of the road, I didn't forget about that, hehe.

Dear unknown personage, whoever posted this for chapter 7:

If Trowa WASNT psychic then how did he know what Quatre was thinking? o_0; see:  
  
'Is Trowa psychic?' He 'THOUGHT' to himself.  
  
"No I'm not." Trowa said

Ok, um, that wasn't a typo, you see, that's what's funny about it. Sorry if you didn't get the joke, they say I have a strange sense of humor......

And that's it for... ANSWER THE REVEIWER TIME!!!! Thanx for joining us!


	12. Thank You For Flying with Us

I know Its been a little while since I last posted, but I will try to post more frequently, and not at 10:00 at night either. I don't own Gundam Wing, or Mc Donalds. I do however, own myself. 

Chapter 12: Thank you for flying with us.

By: Tiger Shinigami

Heero and Duo made their way to the airport in the car they "borrowed" from a little shop across the street. They somewhat parked the car, since it was hard enough to drive with a finger trap and all, and made their way into the airport. Things were going smoothly so far, except for the fact that everyone was giving them strange looks. They bought tickets for the next flight to L3 and made their way through the airport to the waiting area, but first they had to pass through security, and this ment metal detectors.

Heero didn't have to worry. See, there is this little place called Spandex Space. Spandex Space is located in Heero's shorts, obviously. In Spandex Space, you can keep anything you want in there, and you won't be able to see it at all. You can also pull anything out of Spandex Space too. At the moment Heero's gun was safely tucked away in Spandex Space, therefore the metal detectors wouldn't pick it up. However, Duo wasn't as prepared....

Heero walked through without trouble. The alarm didn't go off. However, when the trap was going through, it did go off. 

"Sir, may I see that for a moment?" Said the airport security lady. She walked up to them and looked closely at the trap. Then she felt it in case it contained some sort of weapon. After noticing it didn't, and just how stupid those guys were to get stuck in a finger trap, she let Duo pass through the detector.

BBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPP!!!!!! Duo froze in position, halfway through the metal detector.

"Sir, please deposit any metal objects you have on your person here." She said while holding out a small dish.

"Um, ok." Duo reached back into his shirt and pulled out a gun. Then he reached back into his hair and pulled out three lock picks, two bombs, a pack of spare ammo, two knives, and the keys to the Hummer. Then he dug into his pants and pulled out at least 2 guns, an assault rifle, and his sythe. Soon there was a pile of deadly weapons at his feet. The security lady just stood there open mouthed while she watched this. 

"Um....... sir...... could you wait here for a moment?" She said while she turned slowly.

"What? What's the matter?" Duo said, clearly not understanding what he did wrong. Heero knew that if they waited around any longer that the entire security force would be at them. Heero ran off away the security station. They ran away from the lady at top speed. Soon she had three large, muscular men running with her, chasing after the strange boys. They rounded a corner and saw a small golf cart with the words "SECURITY" on the side. They hopped in and Heero floored it. They went around zooming, causing people to dive out of their way. The Security guards continued to chase after them.

"Duo, take over the wheel for me."

"Alright....." He said uncertainly. Duo was now driving with one hand, and from the passenger seat too. The driving got ten times worse. Heero then reached back into Spandex Space with his free hand and pulled out a small plastic bowl that was full of marbles. He turned around and poured the marbles on the floor. The security guards that were still chasing them tripped all over the marbles and fell to the ground one by one. Heero smirked to himself and turned around to see them go straight through the tables at Mc Donalds and over someone's luggage. Heero grabbed onto the wheel, making the driving a little less messy. 

"Well, what are we going to do now?!" Duo shouted over the screams and cries of people around them. 

"Get to the Gate. Out flight leaves in10 minutes." They zoomed around in the golf cart until they arrived at their gate. They still had a little time left, so they sat down in the waiting area, ignoring the fact that everyone was staring at them. 

"They just had to move to an entire different colony?! Sheesh!" Duo complained. Soon a little girl came skipping up to them.

"Hehehe, what happened to you guys?" She said in a small squeaky voice. Duo and Heero looked down at the girl with annoyance in their eyes.

"Now Heero, don't go around killing little girls! This is a public place." Duo said when he saw Heero reach back for his gun. "Ok, listen here little girl, why don't you just run back and play with your friends or something?" Duo said, clearly not happy with the little girl.

"Did you guys get stuck in a finger trap?" The girl said ignoring the question. 

"No, Really?" Heero said sarcastically.

"Whoah!! Am I dreaming or something?? I think Heero just made a joke!!! Wow!!" Heero turned and gave Duo the Heero Yuy death glare(TM)

"You guys are weird." The little girl said before skipping away.

Later, they finally made it onto the plane. When they were looking for their seats however, they ran into another problem. It didn't take long for them to realize that their seats were behind each other, not next to each other. Duo looked at Heero with a questioning glance. 

"Let's just make the best of it." A few minutes later, and Heero and Duo were in very uncomfortable positions. Heero was sitting in the seat ahead of Duo, with his arm in between the wall and the side of his seat. 

"Umm, I don't think this will work Heero....." Duo said while trying to find a comfortable position. 

"I think you're right." They both squeezed out of their seats. Heero went over to the man who was sitting next to Duo's seat. He explained that they he would like to sit by his friend, but mostly because they were stuck in the finger trap. They finally got to sit down and relax for a little while. The 'buckle your seat belts' light came on and soon they were about to depart the airport. Calming and soothing elevator music started playing over the speaker. Then a friendly sounding voice stared talking.

"In the event that we may crash, catch on fire, be bombarded by meteorites, be blown to smitherines, or the oxygen supply runs out and we all suffocate and die, please note that the seat you are sitting can be used as a floatation devise. Thank you for flying with us, have a nice day!" This didn't make things any better for Heero and Duo. The rest of the flight, thankfully, was peaceful and uneventful. Sometime during the flight, Duo's attention was drawn to someone's snickering. He looked to where the sound was coming from and found someone reading the newspaper in a seat across the aisle. The snickering got louder and developed into a laugh. Then the person lowered the newspaper to reveal me, the author, laughing my head off. 

"HAHAHAHAHA!!!" I said while pointing to the finger trap. Heero gave me a death glare (TM) while Duo gritted his teeth.

"You really enjoy this, don't you?" He said with an annoyed look on his face.

"Hey, watch it. Remember just how much I'm paying both of you after this fic is over." I said before returning to my paper. 

End chapter 12!!! 


	13. Road Trip

Ok, I changed chapter 6 a little bit because someone who goes by the name Idiots Inc. gave me a great idea in the reviews. Its hardly changed at all, don't go reading it expecting a major change or anything. Iay on'tday wnoay undamgay ingway. Translation: I don't own gundam wing.

Chapter 13: Road Trip

By: Tiger Shinigami

Heero and Duo finally made it to L3 colony. They rented a car with money Heero pulled out of Spandex Space, and hit the road. The shop that they were going to was pretty far away from the airport, and they had some driving to do. At first the driving was as bad as always. Thankfully, after they got on the freeway, Heero could take the wheel one handed without any trouble at all. But there was once again a problem.....

"Man, this is boring." Duo said while he put his hand behind his head. "And it's too quiet in here."

"Then why don't you turn the radio on or something?" Heero asked, clearly surprising Duo. 

"Um, sure." He leaned forward and turned the radio on. He flipped through the channels until he found exactly what he was looking for. The radio started singing.

"Did you think I'd crumble, did you think I'd lay down and die? Oh no not I. I will survive! As long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive!....." Duo grinned and looked over at Heero, who was deep in thought. 'Is he mocking me?' He thought to himself. Later on it became very clear that Duo was trying to bug Heero.

"Survival! Survival of the fitest! Survival! Cause it ain't no joke, for a man that's broke!" Duo had tuned to another station, and was starting to get on Heero's nerves. 

However, back at the house......

Wufei and Quatre had been lock up in the closet for a long time now. The fact that it was Heero and Duo's closet didn't help either. Black, spandex, and tank tops, and meter long brown strands of hair were everywhere. Trowa had become a traitor and locked them up with the help of his minions. Quatre sat there with his head in his hand, clearly with nothing else to do. Wufei had started to complain on how they were being treated like onna's, and about how it was injustice that Duo's strands of hair got everywhere, but that stopped after the first half-hour. Now they were just sitting there quietly, wondering on what to do. Quatre looked over at Wufei. Wufei looked down at his watch and suddenly got up and started digging through the closet.

"What are you doing Wufei?" Quatre asked, puzzled.

"Getting help." He said. Then he pulled out a pair of Heero's spandex shorts. He pulled them on over his pants. Wufei then reached back into Spandex Space and pulled out a cell phone, which he tossed to Quatre.

"Why didn't you do that earlier?" Quatre said, studying the cell phone. 

"Spandex Space has very strict access hours, I had to wait until I could access it. However, there are very few people who can access it 24-7." Wufei said, coming completely out of character for a moment or two. Quatre just let it slip by, and started to dial on the cell phone. 

Back in the car.....

"Stay'n alive! Stay'n alive! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Stay'n aliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiivvvve!!!!!!" The radio was still playing songs that Duo chose, and Heero had his eyes narrowed into slits. Duo was just sitting back and grinning at his friend's annoyance. 

"What, the song bugging ya Heero?" He asked casually as he looked over at him, still beaming with an evil grin.

"Omea O Korosu." He said while not turning his gaze away from the road. Suddenly the Imperial March from Star wars started playing. It took them a little while to realize it was the ring of the cell phone, not music playing to match what Heero had said. Duo picked up the phone.

"Hello?" 

"Yes, Duo?"

"Yup, that's me. Is that you Quatre?"

"Yes, Duo, we have an emergency on our hands over here."

"What? What's the matter?"

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain, but the short version is that Trowa has magic powers, he lock Wufei and me in a closet, and he is going to try and take over the world."

"Yeah, right, and I'm Odin Lowe's best friend." Duo said sarcastically. Heero's eyes widened and turned quickly to Duo.

"Hey, what the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost." Duo said looking over to him.

"N- Nothing." He said, clearly worried about something. 'There is no way he would know, don't let it get to you.....' Heero thought to himself.

"I'm not kidding Duo, this is serious!! You have to believe me!" Quatre said over the phone.

"Ok, Ok, we'll be right over there after we go get those stupid people to get the trap off. See ya." Duo said right before he hung up the phone. Heero, who had calmed down now, spoke up.

"What was that about?" He asked as if nothing shocking had happened to him. 

"Oh, nothing. Quatre just said that Trowa had magic powers, lock him and Wufei in a closet, and was going to take over the world. I think he's finally gone crazy." Heero knew that in order to help them at all they would have to get the trap off first, so they would have to wait. Hopefully, they could last until they got back.......

Dun, Dun, DUN!!!

~~

What is going to happen now? Sorry that this chapter wasn't very long, but I think it's funny enough. And if there's something you don't like about this chapter, it wasn't my fault because this is the 13th chapter, that's the reason why. If you didn't find anything wrong with it, then the number 13 is lucky. Ok? Hehe.....


	14. Plot Convenience

The last and final chapter to the Baka Trap!! Whoohooo!! Disclaimers are at the bottom!

Chapter 14: Plot Convenience

By: Tiger Shinigami

Heero and Duo, after some more disastrous driving, finally made it to the chinese shop where Duo had bought the trap, 3333, corner of Conch and Coral St. They both got out of the car and noticed that they had a little ways to walk to get to the shop. Both of them stared walking.

"Hey Heero?"

"What is it Duo?"

"When I was little I used to think that there was a baker under my bed. Did you have a baker under your bed?"

"No."

"Well, did you ever look?"

"No."

"Then how do you know there wasn't a baker under your bed?"

"Duo, shut up."

"One time I had a really scary dream. I dreamed that I was getting pizza delivered at the house, and the delivery guy was really fat and ugly. When I opened the door he ran inside and started running around the house. Not only that, but the pizza he delivered was all messy and nasty, it didn't even have a box! I ran and ran but I just couldn't catch up to him. I yelled all sorts of curses at him, I was so mad. He was pretty fast for a fat guy though."

"I don't care Duo." Thankfully, they had reached the shop and found themselves up at the front door.

"Open up!!" Heero said while banging the door. Heero was furious with the people who would make a trap that couldn't come off, and because they made he go through all of that trouble. Soon the door burst open, and there was a young Chinese lady standing before them. Heero was still banging however, so he accidentally hit her in the nose a few times. 

"Ow!" She said while rubbing her nose. "Can I help you boys?" She asked, not quite in a friendly way.

"Yes, as a matter of fact you can. You see, my friend bought a finger trap here, and we ran into a little problem." He said in a nasty, rude voice. They raised the finger trap high into the air so the lady could see. 

"HAHAHAHA!!!" The lady started bursting out laughing. Heero and Duo, who were both out of patience for the day, looked at each other and then looked back at the lady. "Oh- Ok, co- come in please." She said, still chuckling a little. They both followed the strange lady inside to find a room full of Chinese people. All around the room there were paper kites, fans, firecrackers, and paper lanterns. The lady led them in the middle of the floor and then stopped. She turned around to face the too impatient boys.

"So you got stuck in the trap, yes?" She asked.

"What do you think?" Duo said in annoyance. 

"Just get this thing off." Heero said, trying to be patient.

"What is this anyway? How come nothing will take it off?!" Duo asked, throwing his hand in the air. 

"Well, that's simple. You see, it is made of a special material, ah, what is it called? Ah yes, gundanium alloy I believe." The Chinese lady explained. Duo and Heero were both shocked. Then Duo asked the question that boggled both of them.

"Why would someone want a finger trap made of Gundanium alloy?!?!" Duo asked.

"Ah, that is simple as well. In some places on earth, they are used instead of handcuffs." Heero blinked. Duo blinked as well.

"But then, how come when Wufei tried to get this of by 'coming together in order to come apart' it didn't work?" Duo said.

"Well, do you think that gundanium alloy contracts easily?" Heero and Duo blinked. She had a point....

"I have a question, how in blazes do you get this thing off?" Duo asked.

"Actually, there isn't any way to get it off." Heero and Duo were shocked. Could this be true? Heero pictured a horrible scene in his head.....

~~

Heero and Duo were old with grey hair, wearing knit sweaters, and leaning on canes. They were still stuck in the finger trap, and were sitting on a park bench. 

"Eh, Heero?"

Silence

"Eh, Heero?"

Silence

"Eh, Heero?"

Silence

~~

Heero shuddered, he also had a look of shock and panic on his face. He would rather chop his finger off, or better yet, kill himself, before he would let something like that happen.

"A-are you saying, that we'll be- be- stuck like this?" Heero managed to say.

"Well, actually, there is something I can do." She said. Then the lady bent down and put on her feet a pair of slippers covered in red sequins. 

"There's nothing like plot convenience! There's nothing like plot convenience!" She said while tapping her heels together. Then, suddenly, the wreck of the city they caused was fixed again. All the buildings were rebuilt instantly, the finger trap slipped off of Heero and Duo's fingers, and the seven people they had killed all got up and walked away. Heero and Duo were both amazed and pleased at all of this. Duo started kissing his left pointer finger in gratitude. 

"How, How did you do that?" Heero said, still slightly surprised.

"Plot convenience. You can do it too, considering that this _is _a fanfiction after all.." She said. Heero suddenly got an idea.

"Can I borrow those?" Heero said while looking at the slippers on the woman's feet.

"Of course." She said while handing them to Heero. Then he and Duo left to get back to the mansion as soon as possible. 

'We don't have much time.' Heero thought. 'We need to get there right now!' Then Heero got another idea. 

"Duo, hold on a second." Heero said. Duo stopped where he was.

"Why? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing. I just have to get us back to Quatre and Wufei, the fastest way possible." Heero said. Then he pulled his shoes off and slipped the slippers on. 

"There's nothing like plot convenience. There's nothing like plot convenience." He said while tapping his heels together. Then suddenly, Heero and Duo were standing in front of Quatre's front door. Heero, still wearing the slippers, broke the door down to find Trowa, his three minions, Quatre, and Wufei standing in the living room. "Nobody move! I've got magic slippers and I know how to use them!" He said while eyeing everyone suspiciously. 

"You're too late Heero, nothing can save the world now." Trowa said, with a hint of emotion in his voice. 

"We'll see about that." Heero said in a challenging way. "There's nothing like plot convenience. There's nothing like plot convenience." Heero said, once again tapping his heels together. Suddenly, Quatre and Wufei woke up from Trowa's trance-like-thingy, the evil minions were no more, and Trowa no longer had his 'magic powers', so everything was fine. 

"Oh well." Trowa said, just like nothing important at all had happened. 

"That was all your fault, Barton!" Wufei yelled. "Omea o korosu!" Then he imitated the Heero Yuy death glare (TM)

"Wufei, you're going to be sorry you ever did that." Heero said, bringing out something from spandex space.

"Oh please, you do not own the phrase 'omea o korosu' you know, so don't throw a fit over it." Wufei said, talking like he would an annoying 5-year old.

"No, you don't understand, the Heero Yuy death glare is trade marked, we're talking serious copy right violations here, you're going to hear from my lawyer." Heero said while he pulled out a cell phone.

"HHHAHAHAHA!!!" Duo was clutching his stomach, rolling with laughter. Quatre and Trowa smiled. Waitaminute, Trowa? Smiling? Whoah!!! Call Fox News!!! CNN!! The New York Times!! Is this a dream?!?! *thonk* Hey, who threw that?!?! 

Quatre and Trowa: GET ON WITH IT!!!!! 

Oh, fine. Anyway, Trowa lost his powers, Duo and Heero were forever free from the evil finger trap, and Quatre was still rich. Trowa was still mad at me for making such a fuss over him smiling. And they all lived happily ever after. Except for Wufei, who went through numerous law trials, and eventually landed in jail for 2 years because of breaking copyright laws.

END

~~

There! Its finished!! Wow! Ok, now I don't own Gundam Wing, the baker part was taken from a movie called 'Rocketman', and I didn't make up the whole plot convenience thing, I forgot who did, but it wasn't someone on Fanfiction.net. I hope the ending was good, and thanks for reading!! 


End file.
